Its Complicated
by LunaWolf1423
Summary: Its a story about a Daughter if Hades and a Son of Poseidon. the younger sister of Nico and the younger brother of Percy go on an exciting adventure! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Complicated**

Hey everyone! Luna here! This is my first story and I hope you all like it! Leave a review for me please! And please be nice. I am fragile. *pouts*

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning, before the sun was even up, but I was fully awake. I could tell it was close to dawn and everyone would be waking up soon. I walked through the woods towards cabin 3 to get Percy's brother Xavier who is undoubtedly sleeping like the rest of camp. As I walk I hear a twig break from behind me causing me to turn on my heals with my knife in hand ready for a fight.

"Who's there?!" I called out but there was no response. I straighten up and start walking again, a little faster. As I see the pale blue of the lake come into view I hear another snap behind me.

"Come out! I know your there!" I yell. No one comes out from the darkness. "I swear to gods if you don't show yourself I will find you and rip you to shreds." I see a shadow of a boy step out from behind a tree. I recognize him. It's my older brother Nico.

"My gods Nico! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry Isis, I didn't mean to. Why are you up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question." I say slyly

"Answer the question Isis. Why are you out here by yourself?"

I sigh and continue walking towards the lake "I'm going to see Percy's brother. We are starting early today. We want to get better so we can go on quests with you and the others." I smile back at him but I am met by his signature look only saved for me, a look mixed with pride and worry. I hate it when he gives me that look.

"I thought I told you that you will only get a quest when you are ready and older. Your only 15 sis, it will take time." He smiles and walks up to me wrapping me in his arms. I love my brother and all but I hate it when he rains on my parade.

"I hate it when you show me reason… it annoys me." I say hugging him back putting my head on his chest. "How did you find me? I thought you were sleeping when I left?"

He chuckles and hugs me tighter "I was. I didn't feel your presence anymore so I came to find you. I figured you were probably coming to see your boyfriend. So I came to find you." He teases letting me go. I blush a bright red gaping at him.

"H-He is not my boyfriend! We are just friends! Gods you can be so irritating!" I yell stomping away childishly. He just laughs and walks back to our cabin. "Uggg. He's so annoying." I mutter to myself finally getting to the Poseidon cabin.

"Xavier… Time to get up." I say quietly walking into his room smiling. All he does is moan and roll on his side away from me. I scowl and go up to his bed shaking his arm.

"Come on Xavier! You have to get up and get ready." He smiles sleepily and turns his torso towards me grabbing my waist pulling me in front of him smiling. I squeal in surprise and struggle as he holds me to him nuzzling into my neck as if it were his pillow.

"XAVIER! Stop it!" I giggle as he falls asleep with me wiggling and squirming trying to get out of his iron grip. I sigh and stop struggling.

"Fine. I will stay here till you wake up." I smile and start to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! I am back! For all of you people who read my story and didn't review… that's not nice. Writers like feedback! I would like to give a shout out to Rhett-TheBratPrince for being such an awesome friend and big brother! Enjoy chapter number 2!

Disclaimer: I'm in high school… do you really think I own anything?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 2**

I wake up later that morning to the warm sun shining off the water and onto my face warming my body. As I try to get up I feel Xavier's strong arms around me holding me to him. I squirm and kick trying to get away.

"Xavier! It's time to get up or we will be late for breakfast! You know how Percy gets when we are late… For anything, especially training!" I smile "And since someone didn't want to get their lazy butt out of bed early this morning, we don't get any extra practice." I mutter to him jokingly.

He opens one of his eyes looking down at me. "Fine. I'll get up. But you owe me for waking me up at 5:30 this morning _**μικρή φωτιά" **_(means _small fire_ in Greek)

He smiles letting me go and walks over to a pile of dirty cloths looking froe a shirt to wear. After he finds one he smells it making a face and puts it on. He turns to me, "There. Now I'm ready. Are you happy?"

"Ewww! Xavier your disgusting! Then again…" I give him a devious grin and a small ball of flame appears in my hand. His eyes widen and he starts to back away from me down the pier.

"Isis. You better not! Nico will be so pissed if you do!" he exclaims as he stumbles back. He catches himself and steadies himself. I smile innocently at him as he reaches the end of the pier.

"I think you need a bath Xavier." I giggle and hold my hand to my mouth blowing the flame at him. He gives out a shout and falls into the water causing a large splash.

I fall back onto the pier shaking with laughter as his head pops out of the water glaring at me. I feel his wands wrap around my ankles pulling me closer to the water.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! I'm sorry! No! Please!" I scream as he laughs pulling me off the pier slowly as I try to crawl away.

He almost has me off the pier as I hear Percy yelling for us to stop goofing around. I try to call out to him as Xavier pulls me into the cold water. I scream at the cold and splash him as I swim to shore.

"Isis! Xavier! I swear to the Gods in Olympus if you aren't in that arena in TEN minutes you are so dead!" Percy yells

"I know. I know. We're going!" I yell back climbing out of the water. He turns around and I stick my tongue out at the back of his head. "Kill joy." I mutter getting out of the water with Xavier close behind me.

"Well I better go change if I'm going to be dry for training today." He says "Unless you could do that flame thing you do to change on me." He looks at me, his black hair flopping in his eyes as he smiles. Gods I love that look on him.

I shake my head. "Not going to happen. I will see you in the arena. Be prepared to get your ass handed to you." I smile and flame surrounds me. After the flames die down I am wearing armor made of black dragon scales and polished silver. I hold my sword in my right hand and my jet black hair is in a ponytail.

I smile and turn to him "Hurry up and change. I want to win again."

He laughs and rolls his eyes running into his cabin. I leave him behind, running to the arena to start training. I was one of the best fighters in camp. The only person better than me was Annabeth. I liked her and all but she can get annoying. When I first arrived at camp everyone thought I was either a daughter of Ares or Athena. No one thought of Hades. And why would they? I'm not all doom and gloom. Plus, if I was a daughter of Ares, I would be stuck in a cabin with Clarisse. Ewww, Clarisse.

I arrive in the arena with three minutes to spare and I look at the leader board. I was still in second. Damn it all to Tartarus. All I have to do is beat Annabeth. How in Hades am I supposed to beat her in her own game? Oh well, I've got nothing else to lose.

"Hey Annabeth! How about round 2? I still don't thing you played fair last time." I smile jogging up to her.

She smiles down at me. She is still slightly taller than me. An advantage and disadvantage on my part. "Not satisfied with just beating almost everyone else here?" she sneers.

I walk around her "No, I'm not quite satisfied with second place. You should know that feeling." She laughs and I throw myself at her, sword ready, she blocks my strike with her own sword.

"You should really work on your strategy Isis. Your technique is slipping." She pushes me away and we circle each other looking for a way to attack.

"Well if _**YOUR**_ boyfriends brother would stop being so lazy and actually get up in the morning, It would be better!" I swing at her hand, I almost disarm her but she moves to quickly, and it causes me to lose my footing. I fall to my knees and I look up at her as she kicks my sword away. She looks down at me knowing I've been defeated.

"Are you done yet? Or are you still up to fight?" she smiles holding a hand out to help me up. That was a big mistake. I take her hand and twist it behind her back in one swift move; I pull a dagger from my boot and put it up to her throat. She drops her sword and raises her hands up in defeat, I kick away the sword.

"I don't know Annabeth. Am I done?"

I smile in triumph knowing I have her beat. I can't believe it! I just beat THE BEST fighter in camp! OH MY GODS! She lets out a sigh and I let her go. The others in the arena are looking at the scene gawking at me in disbelief.

"What? D-did I do something wrong? Annabeth, why are they staring?" I ask in concern that I did something wrong.

"No Isis. You didn't do anything wrong. You did something amazing! You beat me. Of all people!" she smiles at me with pride in her eyes. "Good job."

I then hear Xavier coming up behind me and he is smiling. "Wow. Just wow. Did she let you win Isis?"

I look to Annabeth and she shakes her head. "No. She beat be on her own. Like I said, good job Isis, I'm proud of you." She turns to the rest of our group. "Get back to work! It's no big deal!" she turns picking up her sword and walks away.

Xavier stands beside me and puts an arm around my shoulders. "I have to admit, I knew you were good, I just didn't know you were this good." He goes to stand in front of me. "Now, are you ready to deal with me?" He asks smirking

I smile and ready my feet. "Bring it on water boy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sooooo. What did you think? I really need advice guys! I mean I have my brother and all but who listens to their older brother? KIDDING! Love you bro! But seriously. Please review!**

**PEACE PPLS! -Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three guys! Sorry for taking so long. It's been hectic around here

Disclaimer: Really. Do I REALLY need to say it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Xavier! Come back here! We're not done training. Not until Percy says to stop anyway." I smile trying to follow him as he walks away annoyed.

"No Isis. I'm tired and need to relax for a bit. You just beat me five times in a row, and I think the first two you were just letting me win." He pouts jokingly looking back at me knowing I would.

"Oh come on! I wouldn't do that to you anymore. You work way too hard for me to go easy on you. I'm not that cruel." I say jogging just trying to keep up with him. "Come on. One more round? Pleaaaaase?" I whine

"Fine. But we do it without weapons. Hand on hand combat. As if we lost our swords in combat. Ok?" He stops and looks at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Deal! So we should go back to the arena." I start to walk back the way we came.

"Ooooh no. We do this right here, right now." Xavier drops his sword and starts taking off his armor

"Are you sure that's a good idea water boy? We might get in trouble for fighting." I look around worried.

"Yes, I'm sure small fire. There is no one around! We won't get in trouble. I promise." He smiles mischievously.

"What are you up to? Should I be worried?" I smile knowing he will do anything to win at hand to hand.

"Oh yeah." He charges me quickly and I dodge him almost losing my footing as I grab for my sword but remembering it's hand to hand.

"Crap! Xavier that's not fair!" I get in a stance so I won't lose balance.

"Life isn't fair fire flower." He grabs my arm twisting it around but I jump making his move work for me as I land on his back wrapping my free arm around his neck

"Give up yet?" I smile but he grabs my shirt pulling me over his head and pinning one arm behind my back and one at my side.

"I win." He smiles as I struggle in his iron grip trying to get free

"XAVIER JACKSON! ISIS LILLIAN! What do you think you are doing!" a booming voice surrounds us.

"Chiron." We grumble in unison turning to him Xavier still pinning me to his chest

"Come on you two. To the big house. NOW." He orders and Xavier drops me on my feet starting to walk to the big house.

"Yes Chiron." I mumble and walk up to my impending doom with Xavier at my side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry its so short guys! Any suggestions? PM me or review and help me out! Thanks Guys!


End file.
